vennixproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginnings
"Beginnings" is the first episode of the first season and the series premier of Stargate Vennix. Synopsis The crew of Earth’s newest battleship are stranded in the Vennix galaxy by a solar flare and must survive against a vast alien empire. Accompanied by refugees fleeing the Wraith and new local allies, the crew discover an Ancient outpost established millennia ago that may hold the key to their return home. Download the episode: :[ 1x01 Beginnings] Plot Part 1 In 2014, on Earth at Fort Baker, San Francisco; the new international headquarters of Homeworld Command, General O'Neill is giving a briefing to his staff, which has now expanded to include non-Americans, about the launch of their newest battleship the BB-308 Achilles from the Hephaestus Fleet Yards in a week's time. Meanwhile in deep space a Chinese DSC-304 drops out of hyperspace where they pick up a transmission from their operative - containing the schematics of the BB-308. At the University of Oxford in the United Kingdom, Dr. Carolyn Garrett is giving a lecture on Ancient artefacts from Africa which predate the first appearance of humanity on Earth. Dr. Daniel Jackson quietly enters the lecture hall and she continues. At the end of the lecture He approaches Carolyn and they greet each other as old friends; he has an offer for her to work with the Stargate Program. Although initially sceptical she agrees to hear his proposal over coffee. In New York City, Dr. Rachel Robyns Gutiérrez; a diplomat with the United Nations, is meeting with Secretary-General Angela Krause about her work on the treaty with the Jaffa. Krause praises her work and offers her the chance to work with the Coalition of Planets in the Pegasus Galaxy which Rachel accepts. Back in Oxford, Carolyn is cleaning away dinner with her husband Jack whilst their sons; William and Thomas, play. She tells him about Daniel's offer - to do some off-world research into the Ancients - and Jack seems happy about it until she tells him that she would be gone for at least a month and the work is in the Pegasus Galaxy. Despite his reservations Jack agrees she should go as it's what she loves, Carolyn thanks him and tells him she loves him. A few days later Rachel and Carolyn are beamed onboard the ''Valiant'', a British operated DSC-304, where they are greeted by Captain Dennis Swanson and he informs them that they will shortly be departing. Three hours later the Valiant arrives at P7R-092; a desert world and site of the Hephaestus Fleet Yards, and Carolyn and Rachel are transported down to the base. Met by Lt. Colonel Paul Davis they are shown to the Achilles, cradled in the underground drydock. Onboard, Brigadier General Alex Meyers is running through the pre-flight checklist with his first offer; Captain Simon Johnson, when Rachel and Carolyn come aboard. Both he and Rachel appear surprised to see each other but neither will elaborate further. Elsewhere Lt. Colonels Joseph Gates and Marcus Shaw are sparring in the gym. Part 2 1.01 Category:Movies